thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Drop and Catch
Drop and Catch is an episode from Season 18, starring Harvey and The Diesel. This episode was found on the Fat Controller's Diary. Plot The Diesel teased Harvey about his crane arm and Cranky about his creakiness. The Diesel also bashed James, who fell into the sea. Cranky lifts James up. In anger, James complained to the Fat Controller. The Fat Controller thought James was jealous, as The Diesel carried 250 passengers from Maithwate to Duke and Duchess of Boxford's summerhouse. In anger, James pushes The Diesel into the sea, and Harvey lifts him up. Harvey tells The Diesel about kindness and being really usefull. The Diesel promises that he won't cause trouble again. Characters *Harvey *The Diesel *Cranky *James *The Fat Controller *Toby (does not speak, cameo) *Henry(does not speak, cameo) Script One fine morning, Harvey chuffed up to Brendam Docks. James and Cranky were there. Harvey: Good Morning, James. Good Morning, Cranky. Cranky and James: Good Morning, Harvey. Harvey: Today is such a nice day, the sky and the nature. Just then, they heard a honking sound. The Diesel oiled to the Brendam Docks. Harvey: Hi, The Diesel. The Diesel: What's so great about it, Long armed useless? Harvey: Hey.. I am not useless!. James: Yeah, he is helpful, unlike you. Cranky creaked. The Diesel: He can never set a record like me, I carried 250 passengers all the way from Maithwate to Duke and Duchess's summer house. James: And you can't lift anything, unlike Harvey. Cranky: Harvey is much more use ful than you. The Diesel: Mind you words, Mr.Creaking For Ever Cranky was cross. So were Harvey and James. James: The Diesel, Stop making fun. The Diesel: Ok. But you need something from me... The Diesel blew his horn. He started and bashed into James, and James lost control and crashed into the sea. The Diesel: Haha, how'd you like that? Luckily, James had landed in a jetty, and Cranky lifted him up. James's coal was wet and his firebox had gone out. Harvey's driver gave some coal. Soon, James was up to work again. The Diesel: How did you like that blow? Should I do it again? Harvey: Stop The Diesel! James was so cross that he chuffed all the way to Knapford to tell the Fat Controller about this. At Knapford, Toby and Henry were there. James: Sir, The Diesel pushed me into the sea and he has been calling Harvey and Cranky names. The Fat Controller: Don't be jealous, James. He set a new record. James: I am not jealous sir. The Fat Controller: No James, now go away and do your jobs. Pick up some pieces of Jobi Wood from the ships. James chuffed to Brendam Docks. He was in the track where The Diesel was standing. James: The Laziest Engine ever, SEE THE POWER OF THE STEAMIES! James chuffed and bashed into The Diesel. The Diesel lost control, as he was out of Diesel oil and crashed into the sea. James: Ha ha! Stay there, for our good. Cranky: Ha! Ha! Sea-Sel! Harvey: Please stop. Harvey chuffed towards The Diesel. Harvey: I will pull you up, if you promise to be kind. The Diesel: I will, I will. Soon, Harvey lifted The Diesel up. The Diesel: Sorry, Harvey. I want to be really usefull and not really mean. From now, I won't make fun on any engines or ANYTHING I see. Harvey: That's good. THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Season 18 Television Episodes